


I'm Here

by my_dear_man



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, just want them to be happy :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: The nightmares played out seamlessly in her mind like a montage on a cruel TV show, a sickening highlight of her past miseries revisited.She wakes to find Vision beside her. It was all the comfort she needed.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler up to episode 3 of WandaVision!

Wanda's dreams were unpredictable. Most times she couldn't remember them and sometimes, on bad days when that pure terror and dread crept at the back of her unconscious mind, her sleep became a restless one. The nightmares were rare but lately, for some reason, they plagued her more frequently when she was tired. It was two in the morning. Westview was fast asleep, as the town should be by eleven sharp. The twins, Billy and Tommy, well-fed and bathed just before bed, snored softly in their cribs. Wanda insisted their cribs to be moved inside their main bedroom. She couldn't bear to leave them out of her sight, even when she had to sleep. She wanted to be reassured they were here, right in the same room. 

  
She fell asleep just before ten. A headache she complained to Vision. _I just need some rest. The twins were really a handful today,_ she said, smiling. Vision felt guilty and Wanda could tell by the way he fusses profusely for her to rest. Wanda was grateful he came home early from work but she secretly wished he would quit his job entirely. The nightmares played out seamlessly in her mind like a montage on a cruel TV show, a sickening highlight of her past miseries revisited. Now, in front of a live audience.

  
Like most TV shows, it starts from the beginning. The blurred scenes of her brother's cold lifeless body, clutching at her, blood seeping into her clothes as the smell threatened to overwhelm her senses. Pietro was smiling, dead unblinking eyes, somehow trying his best to comfort his sister. The scenes changed rapidly, far too quickly. She didn't even get to say goodbye. No time. Next scene. She was in Lagos, Nigeria. The thick cloud of dust filled the air and the sun blazing too bright for her to see. She squints and sees the wreckage of an old building. Slowly, it began to crumble to the ground as the bodies of faceless strangers tumbled alongside, bloody and distorted beyond recognition. _Poor thing_ , someone said in the background, its voice laced with amusement. Wanda trembled, head swimming as she took in the sight of such destruction which was hers to blame. No. It wasn't this bad. Was it? I-It's too exaggerated, just so that the audience could murmur in sympathy. _Poor thing_ , they said in unison. 

  
She's on the forest floor now. There was no audience, only the wails and cries far in the distant of a battle fought and lost. His head was resting on her lap. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she takes in the sight of her one last happiness, dead. She caressed his cheek, hand ghosting over the place where a yellow stone would certainly be. She feels the inevitable coming to her at last. She lets it take her. As long as it promised her to be with him in some new reality. Specks of dust floated upwards to the sky as she closed her eyes and surrendered. 

  
_You could never hurt me. I just feel you._

  
She could feel strong hands shaking her by the shoulders and a familiar voice shrouded with worry. She bolted upright from the bed, chest heaving with harsh breathless pants. Her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat as her hands shook and glowed red from terror. 

  
"Wanda. It's alright." She turned to see Vision, his eyes bright even in their dim bedroom. She could see Vision was equally distressed by her state and instantly, her glowing hands were covered by his.

  
"The nightmare again?" 

  
She was too exhausted to speak and simply nodded. The gleam of Vision's mind stone calmed her more than she could admit as his bright electric blue eyes softened. She gripped tight to his hands, unsure if she could fall back to sleep while dreading the tiredness she will feel in the morning. Vision scooted closer and soon she was embraced by the warmth of his body, his arms wrapping her in a protective blanket, the touches gentle and tender. _You're so warm, Vis_ , she wanted to say. Instead, she laid her head against his chest and listened closely to the deep hum of metal and cogs inside of him, where his heart should be. She never had doubts, never. Vision was as human as humans could be. No human could ever love her as he did.

  
"It's alright. I'm here." His voice plain and clear, unshakable and soothing. Vision carefully tucked her strands of fallen hair back behind her ears and gave a kiss on her head. Wanda hummed and slowly her head turned to where the two cribs sat in the corner of their bedroom.

  
"Did I wake them?" Her voice rough with sleep.

  
"Not at all. Fast asleep like babies. Well, they are babies after all." 

  
That made Wanda smile and she looked up to plant a kiss on his lips. Vision's grip remained unwavering as he held her. Finally, they pulled away but hands still linked to each other.

  
"Wanda, dear. How about I take the day off tomorrow? I'll look after the twins for you."

  
"Won't your boss mind?"

  
"Personally, Wanda, I don't care. He's been a pain on my backside ever since I could remember. Besides, I want to spend time with my children."

  
Vision uttered those last words with such pride and love that it caught Wanda by surprise. _My children. Our children. He's a proud father. I'm a loving mother. We're a family now_ , she thought. She could see Vision's heated gaze as if he was holding back tears. She felt her own throat tightened to see him like that. He truly is a proud papa(ya)!

  
"Of course, Vis. I-I'd love that."

  
Vision smiled, pulling at the covers.

  
"Let's get some rest, dear."

  
They slept soundly afterwards, safe inside each other's embrace.


End file.
